


Under a Haze

by LegendsofLink



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, botw, tentative sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofLink/pseuds/LegendsofLink
Summary: Sidon follows the reader to the hot spring with the good intention of keeping them safe, but when the reader notices the prince, she entices him into breaking a promise he made to himself.SMUT





	Under a Haze

Sidon wasn’t sure what came over him that evening, just as the sun began it’s descent for the night. He didn’t remember deciding to follow across the stone floor of his domain, or just how his legs seemed to go all on their own. Regardless, he walked with his grand stature through the heart of the domain and across to the outskirts, where he exchanged Luminous stone for grass. 

His focus was fixed on her as she walked carelessly through the thick grasses, carrying a scratchy towel in her arms. Sidon sighed for her, knowing how much she would love a soft, luscious towel that he had no use for. He wanted to give her so much, but not in a way that would come off as boasting. For she was a rather simple, easy going woman who didn’t care about riches. Which was precisely one of the reasons he liked her so much. 

As the girl walked further, Sidon took more steps in her direction. He always managed to spot her in the domain as she went about her life, and would watch her with a pounding in his chest. Yet, she was so fearless that walking alone as the sun was almost set never seemed daunting to her. Thus, Sidon didn’t let his eyes waver from her since noticing her gentle strides that evening. 

He moved as silently as he could, watching as she rounded a small hill and ventured down to the slope that lead to the hot spring. Many of the Zoras didn’t have much use for the spring, since they preferred the cooler water. But, it was perfect for the human girl. 

Before Sidon could lose sight of her, he hurried across the grass as quickly - and quietly - as he could, following in her footsteps exactly. He hung back on the slope, seeing as Y/n turned to enter the mouth of the cave.

Except, Sidon’s cheeks flushed when he watched the girl stop just before she could disappear, and turn her head to look at him. 

“I know you’re following me, Sidon.” 

Unbeknownst to Sidon, his only cover had been a rock that jutted out from the hill’s side, and it only covered his face and most of his torso, yet his legs were fully exposed. To be frank, he looked ridiculous. 

Hesitantly, Sidon revealed himself to the girl he admired so dearly, clearly ashamed for being caught. Yet, he still held a sincerity about him as he waddled over to her. 

“I must apologize for invading on your privacy, but I noticed you walking alone just before dark, and I didn’t want you to get hurt.” His words were hurried, hoping to save his dignity, although he wasn’t confident about that part. 

The girl looked at him for a moment, and Sidon had never felt stripped of his title much like he did under her gaze. It wasn’t a judgemental stare, but one that made Sidon feel vulnerable. He was always soft around her.

Then, a grin spread across her face and it made Sidon’s heart thrum. 

“I’ll never get hurt, not with my guardian Prince around.” 

Sidon felt himself relaxing, and he cracked a bashful smile of his own. He held the back of his neck with the slightest nerves, at a loss for once. 

Then, Y/n held her hand out for him, and Sidon looked at it stupidly for a split second, then he took her small hand in his. Gently, the girl pulled him into the cave, where they met a wall of steam. 

Y/n walked ahead of him smoothly, bare feet padding against the slick stone ground of the cave, in which lined the outside of the spring. The clear, rippling water reflected onto the cave ceiling, and it trickled quietly. 

Sidon only heard the relaxing sound of water and his own pulse thrumming in his head, trying his best to keep calm. Yet, the girl’s strange effect gripped him tighter. 

When the girl was satisfied, she let go of his hand and dropped the towel on the ground next to her. Turning to face him, Y/n looked up at him with a wicked look in her eye. 

“I see how you look at me, Si,” she started, calm and enticing. “Like you want to see more.” 

Sidon’s cheeks flushed again, skin even hotter against the haze within the hot spring. Thrown off guard, he scrambled for something - anything. “I- I don’t think I understand- “ 

Smirking, Y/n released her hair from its style, then unlaced the front of her corset style tunic, loosening it enough to pull it over her head. She easily removed it and let it drop to the ground. 

“That’s why you _really_ followed me, isn’t it?” 

Sidon gulped, taking in the skin her underclothes revealed, as it covered hardly anything. He forgot about the question, too distracted and overwhelmed to answer. His silence served as a better answer than anything else. 

The girl’s smug look both frustrated and excited Sidon, for he was annoyed by how easily she could render him speechless, yet, he had been wanting such an encounter with her for months. 

He never told a soul about the sort of dreams he had of her, which began ever since she moved to the domain. They were always such delicious dreams, where it was always just the two of them, tangled together amidst the glow of their sweat and the heat from their bodies. In that state, Sidon could touch her where he wished, lick and bite wherever he wanted, and make her scream in devotion as he fed her his lengths. He often awoke disappointed when he discovered it was all a dream, but could tend to himself before the pictures faded from his mind. 

Yet, she stood before him at last, shedding her trousers and leaving them in a heap. She took a step toward him to cut some of the space between them, placing a hand on his forearm. Slowly, she let her fingertips creep upward, capturing his undivided attention. The ghost of her touch made him shiver. 

“You know, I’ve been wondering something for a while now,” Y/n hummed, eyes scanning the bulging muscles in his arms. Her hand followed, feeling them lightly, although she could only reach so far. 

“And what would that be?” Sidon asked, eyes hooded through the mist, encouraged by how relaxed he felt. He found himself leaning closer ever so slightly, just so the girl could feel more of him if she wished. 

The girl’s smile stretched knowingly as she trailed her finger down between his broad chest to reach his sculpted torso. She chewed the inside of her lip, eyes full of innocence. “I want to know what it’s like to be fucked by a Zora.” 

The prince nearly choked due to her simple answer, but contained himself on the outside. The corner of his mouth pulled up carefully, feeling his arousal building. 

Y/n found his hand again and gently brought it to the strap of her small clothes, letting him slip a finger under it to slide the material down. His eyes followed his slow movement, drawing out his own anticipation. 

Once the next strap was pulled down, the girl unhooked the back and let the garment fall to the ground as well. She immediately felt Sidon’s burning eyes on her chest, but he didn’t reach out to touch her yet. 

Grinning hotly, Y/n placed a hand on his stomach and walked a small circle around him, dragging her palm against his skin. She watched as the muscles in his back tensed while she went around, teasing him effortlessly. 

“Especially one that everybody wants,” Y/n sighed, turning her attention to the water. Smoothly, she hooked her thumbs under the fabric of her lace bottoms and slowly pushed them down, bending to expose herself to him. “ _My Prince_.”

Sidon concealed a growl that tried to escape his chest, very pleased by the sight before him. His lengths began to swell, surely close to breaking the threshold. His eyes locked on to the girl’s body, watching as she carefully made her way into the hot spring.

With a few lazy steps toward the edge of the spring, Sidon was completely bewitched, blood warmer than the water he walked into. He crouched in the water to be at face level with Y/n, approaching her with a sort of loving daze on his face. Yet, a dormant instinct showed in his eyes.

”You enjoy tempting me, don’t you?” Sidon asked smoothly, closing the space between them, hands gently holding her arms in place, then sliding them down to clasp their hands together. His longer fingers intertwined with hers. 

The girl smirked, chewing the inside of her lip. “If it means getting you worked up, then yes.”

Y/n looked divine through the misty atmosphere, hair pushed back and body rippling beneath the water. Sidon couldn’t help but glance down at her chest, pleasantly surprised by how shapely her breasts were. 

“I didn’t know you could be so lewd,” Sidon breathed, lips inches from hers. “You’re making it difficult for me to keep a promise I made to myself.” 

The girl looked up into his eyes, bringing their intertwined hands up so she could press her lips against his knuckles. “Which is?” 

Sidon’s breath was shaky, something he wasn’t used to. “That I wouldn’t defile you. You are the brightest being in this domain, dear one. I couldn’t let you think it was only physical.”

Y/n’s expression showed a softness due to his words, heart lurching. Despite his confession being rather pure itself, it only made her want the Zora prince more. 

“Do the conditions change if I want it?” Y/n brought herself near him, holding his forearms to bring herself closer. It was so bold how she looked him so deeply in the eyes, yet her fierceness was truly admirable. 

Sidon felt himself leaning in as well, nose close enough to hers that the small gap would be so easy to close. “Perhaps it changes things...” 

Y/n’s lips turned in a flicker of a smile before she took the leap of faith and pressed her lips to Sidon’s gently, allowing the prince to process the sudden contact. 

Sidon hardly knew what had happened, as his eyes shut before he could see the genuine look on the girl’s face. His cheeks flushed, but he snaked his arms around her waist and melded his lips with hers. 

So many thoughts scrambled through his mind, but he could only feel how right it was. The affection seemed to calm his overworked heart. 

He drank her up like the water, moving his hands wherever possible to feel every bit of the girl. He hardly even realized how eager he was until their kiss broke apart for a moment, so she could catch her breath. 

Sidon breathed heavily, forehead pressed to Y/n’s and eyes closed to truly soak everything up. “You are everything I have ever looked for.”

Y/n smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. “You know your way to a girl’s heart, Sidon.” 

Sidon beamed, pressing a small kiss to her lips. “You already have mine.”

Sidon’s hands around Y/n’s thighs told her to jump, so she obliged, and held on tightly as they reconnected their lips once again. He smoothly moved them back until she felt the rock ledge against her lower back, still giving his lips her undivided attention. Then, he lifted her up to sit on the smooth ledge, legs still in the water.

Y/n’s small moan sent chills to ripple down Sidon’s spine, rushing blood to his erections. He swallowed her little sounds of satisfaction, pressing his pelvis into hers desperately. 

The prince nipped at her bottom lip, then made a lovely trail across her jaw and down her neck, where he sucked at her skin gently until pretty little marks began to show. They pleased him, as well as her wanting grasp on his broad shoulders. 

“Lie back, little one,” Sidon hummed, eyes clouded with his desire. He helped guide her down, back against the warm rocks. Her chest heaved, body all hot and bothered. 

Sidon’s larger hands squeezed her thighs as he stood between her legs, getting a full view of her ready body. He looked through the pleasant haze, silently appreciating every dip and curve of her beautiful form. He was completely taken by every bit of her. 

Gently, the prince spread her legs a little more as he moved in, dipping his face down to leave small kisses around her entrance. He felt as she tensed, holding her breath in anticipation. It made him grin discreetly. 

“You are breathtaking,” he sighed, letting his long tongue taste her wet flower. It sent a jolt of excitement through her body and back into him, where it made Sidon forget about everything else. 

He did it again, making the girl squirm slightly, mouth agape. His tongue found her clit, where he swirled it and sucked the flesh gently between his lips. He started slowly at first, until he picked up on her subtle and not so subtle ways of showing her appeasement. He hummed a careful laugh into her when she squealed to herself, after plunging his tongue inside of her. 

It didn’t take long for the girl to be writhing and nearly begging for release. She clutched onto the nearby rocks, needing something to anchor her during the exciting assault. Her bottom lip was almost bleeding from how much she chewed it. 

“Oh, Sidon,” she groaned, running her hand through her hair. Her eyes were screwed shut, only able to concentrate on one thing at a time. Especially since it was him, a very skilled Zora giving her so much pleasure. 

Sidon felt the sweat trickle down his forehead as he played with her, enjoying himself almost too much. But to him, she tasted so much better than he had imagined, like a forbidden nectar. He would’ve been embarrassed if she wasn’t so absorbed in the feat as she was. 

Finally, unable to wait any longer, Sidon pulled his mouth away with a satisfied grin and slipped his hands under her legs to pull her back into the water. She was already shaking, and eager for more.

”Are you ready, my dear?” He cooed, one arm wrapped around her and the other hand lining up his swollen head. 

“Yes,” she breathed, brushing his lips with hers messily. “Goddess, yes.” 

Sidon grunted quietly as he pressed himself into her, careful to let her grow accustomed to it first. He read everything from her expression to the rigidness of her body, then when he felt it looked bearable, the prince entered her further.

The prince released a heavy breath once he sunk almost all the way in, reaching for the ledge to balance their connected bodies. He stayed there like that, waiting for her walls to stretch to him enough that he didn’t feel like he was suffocating. She was so tight, but it was heaven at once. 

Y/n’s eyes fluttered shut as a soft moan passed her lips at first, then her forehead creased momentarily through the sudden pain. It didn’t last long, as her arousal was strong enough to keep her going.

At last, Sidon found traction and began pulling out, sinking back in time and time again, drawing out his dirty sounds. It started out as heavy breathing, then he found it harder to contain his groans and the electrifying sounds from within his chest. 

“Y/n...” Sidon groaned, resting his forehead against hers again, building his momentum enough to make her dig her fingers into his back. He licked his lips, savouring the delicious feeling of her.

The girl’s moans grew louder and louder as the prince rutted into her over and over, grip tightening on her waist. She would twitch every so often whenever he brushed against her spot, sending her reeling.

The girl stuck to him like her life depended on it, wanting another deep thrust just after receiving the last, much more greedy than she thought possible. But he was so quick and skillful that her vision started blurring. 

“Please, my prince,” she whined, stomach burning along with the rest of her body. The water lapped against her skin from their quick movements. “I’m close.”

Sidon grunted, bringing his lips back to hers hotly, before kissing down her neck once more. His hips jerked into her faster now, breaths messy against her skin. His body strained against the quickly approaching release they were both begging for. 

Despite how badly he needed to finish, Sidon slowed his movements and fed her some slow, deeper thrusts that drew out the more intense sounds from Y/n. She was able to feel every inch of him so perfectly that she was writhing again, and moaning against the walls of the cave. 

When Sidon felt a tremor in his own strong arm that supported him, he picked up the pace and ground into her quickly. 

“Just let go, my little minnow,” Prince Sidon murmured into her ear, teeth grazing the delicate skin as he pumped into her relentlessly. He swallowed a deep groan and continued. “Finish for me.” 

His lewd words made her head swim and her body relax as her climax came at her faster than she could comprehend. She let go of a drawn out groan, mouth slack with the wave of pleasure. She tremored as the bliss took her body.

”That’s it,” he encouraged, rutting deeper but at a messier pace. His own thighs twitched as he felt the pressure from her inner walls as she clenched around him. “Beautiful.” 

Sidon heaved a laboured breath as he hit his high, spilling inside of the spent girl. He pulled her into his chest as they both rode out their highs together, too worn out to speak through it. His strong arms made sure she didn’t slip too far into the water, as she was much too tired. 

When Sidon pulled out of her, he let himself relax into a floating position on his back, allowing her to simply lay sprawled out on his midsection, face buried into his neck. 

Sidon recovered faster than her, smiling contently through the fog, brushing his claws through her hair as they floated above the water. He felt deeply satisfied, and warmed by their closeness. At last, his heart was able to rejoice. 

“Some promises were meant to be broken,” Sidon murmured to himself happily, gladly holding his beloved. 

He didn’t plan on leaving the spring any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you gained some sort of pleasure from this because Sidon is a dreamy shark-fish-boy, and I’d be more than happy to write more Sidon prompts! If you have any ideas you’d like to see written, feel free to comment!  
> Thanks! x


End file.
